Umaima had to do problems 46 through 76 for homework tonight. If Umaima did all of the problems she was assigned, how many problems did she do?
Solution: Instead of counting problems 46 through 76, we can subtract 45 from each number so we instead consider problems 1 through 31. We see that Umaima did 31 problems. Notice that she did 31 and not 30 problems.